Drawns: Prolouge
by Kirigaya Hyorimaru
Summary: So, here it is. Drawns the story where many characters are mixed in too!
1. Chapter 1

I stopped and starred at the black hole. Not thinking at all, I jumped. As soon as my sight of vision adjusted, I saw a place full of light and grassy plains.

I was in amazement while falling from the sky. I bent my legs before hitting the ground and landed swiftly.

I should get a medal for that or something.

Others fell from the sky too.

Glad I wasn't the only one stupid enough to jump through a black hole.

As they all ponder what was this place, a kid with a straw hat spoke, "THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I WANNA' DO IT AGAIN!" He went on to tell us his name, "I'M MONKEY. AND I'M GUNNA' BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

He was a very loud enthusiastic kid. "I TOTALLY AGREE! IT WAS SUPER COOL!" he spoke as if he were Luffy's brother.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gunna' be hokage one day!" it's awkward when no one knows what a hokage is.

Either way, no one asked what it was. The others went on to introduce themselves too.

"Ichigo Kurosaki soul reaper, from the soul society." He spoke calm and collectedly.

"Since we're giving out names, mine is Inuyasha." I was amazed, he has dog ears! It was dog human, hence the "INU" in his name.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He seemed like a strong guy; actually everyone here did, except for the guy holding his book. Luckily no fighting erupted between any of us.

"I am Light Yagami, nice to meet you all." He acted nice, but seemed as though he couldn't be trusted. "Hey guys! I'm Son Goku!" He looked like he could be Naruto's older sibling, very enthusiastic too.

"I am Kenshin Himora." He spoke with a warm smile on his face. And finally, me; I'm Justin.

"Okay, so now that we're finished engaging with one another; would any of you possibly know where we are?"

Light spoke in a very fluently calm way. An unknown voice spoke before anyone could give Light a reply.

"You're in world nine!" It spoke very bluntly not explaining what, "World Nine" is. "What the fuck is world nine?" Yusuke spoke in an instant.

"World nine is place where the cat gets killed for jumping in front of the car." While the voice continued to speak, both Goku and Ichigo flew up past the clouds to check if anything was there.

It seemed as though they both circled the entire planet, if possible. "World nine is the world of tournaments. It is where each of you will face one another.

Others will arrive shortly; they just have to make the jump." Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "And what if we lose? What happens then tough guy?" Everyone else was obviously wondering the exact same thing as Inuyasha.

"You go home, if you win; you're the strongest there is." The only ones who seemed un-phased by that prize were; Kenshin, Light, Goku, and myself. "Okay then, who are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm glad someone finally took the time to ask." He sounded happy that I asked, I didn't care either way. Just wanted to know who he was, "I am Ishidake."

Facial expressions changed instantly. "YOU'RE ISHIDAKE?! YOU'RE A FREAKING GOD! LITERALLY! " Naruto yelled. I took the station, "Becoming God by defeating-"People began falling from the sky before I could finish.

After they played back what exactly we did; you know, questions and introductions.

Ryoma Echisin, a skinny weak looking kid who held a tennis racket in his palm. Zero as he explained it, he was all with black hair and purple eyes.

Saya, a pale girl, with a Japanese school uniform. Edward Elric, a blonde haired boy with a mechanical arm and leg; it was kind of sad seeing that.

Why would Ishidake let a crippled fight in tournament? Motoko Kusunagi, a very attractive woman. Her look is purple; I mean, SERIOUSLY! An estrange man, named Kenzo Tenma.

He claims he is a surgeon. A child who looked as though he were related to Yusuke, his name is Gon Frecies. Last, but not least; a small pale looking girl named Chise.

They all stood calm and collected, to see what would Ishidake say.


	2. Chapter 2

As they stood seemingly calm from news they had just heard, "You will all fight a one on one battle in this tournament." Ishidake said loud as can be. "We heard you the first fucking time; now let's get this show on the row old man." Yusuke said. "Sure. I will be back momentarily." I guess Ishidake disappeared after that, I mean how were we supposed to know if he left or not? I didn't mention it. I just kept it to myself. As I was reluctant to speak, the others started up a nice conversion that was seemingly intriguing. "So tell me, which one of you believe this guy is real? I mean, I was never one to believe in Gods." Lelouche said very bluntly. Goku layed on the grassy plains then tilted his head up, his eyes pointing in Lelouches direction. "I've seen Gods before, strong Gods that can kill even me in a flash." Ryoma intervened, "And who are you to be as strong as Gods?" he said very bluntly.  
Tenma seemed hesitant, "Now, now Ryoma. Everyone here obviously has some sort of powerful powers; otherwise they would have not been put in this tournament." Ichigo stared Tenma straight in his eyes, "But you're human." Tenma took a long sigh, "Yes, unfortunately I am just a surgeon from Germany." Everyone stood shut until Light broke the silence. "Why don't we just each lose on purpose and go back to where we came from?" That intrigued me very much, "That's a pretty bright Idea, although how do we know if Ishidake is or isn't listening to us at this very moment?" I was interrupted by a loud scream. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO LUFFY!" at that moment Naruto created a doppelganger of himself. Then began circling his hands around Luffy's, "ALRIGHT HERE WE GO NARUTO" a pink shuriken made of spirit energy started to form, who knows they probably use a different word to specify spirit energy; but I don't care. "RASEN-GUM-GUM-SHURIKEN!" they both yelled together, and when Naruto finished setting it up for Luffy; he clocked his arm way back stretching it waaaaaaaaaaaaaay far back then threw the shuriken up at the sky. The sky blew up with full force; it was amazing they combined their own powers together to make a mega-combo. "WOW THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW'D IT TURN PINK?! DID WE EVEN HIT ISHIDAKE?!" Naruto yelled at the sky. "I PUT HAKI INTO IT! I GUESS THAT MADE IT TURN PINK!" Luffy seemed just as excited as Naruto. Everyone laughed, while Naruto and Luffy looked puzzled as to whether they killed Ishidake or not. Between you and me, they didn't get him. Even if they did, Ishidake could kill them instantly. "Goku and I checked up there when we flew. It won't work." Ichigo said pointing his sword in the sky. "There are no human life forms on this planet besides us. I even check the other three planets around us. Nothing was to be found; I am a robot by the way if you didn't know." Chise said morbidly.  
"I personally think Ishidake should get a move on. I wanna' go back already, although this does sound fun." Gon seemed irritated as he spoke. "Yes, me too." Saya spoke coldly. Edward stood there thinking to himself, "I'll use alchemy if I have too." Motoko finally decided to open her mouth after a long time of looking around and analyzing the world around her, I'm guessing she's like Chise; a robot. "I know who Ishidake is, but why confine us to fight in an uninhabitable planet constructs to no limited natural resources? Furthermore, why should we have to be out to fight one another? That's completely absurd." Motoko spoke to us as an audience. "It'll be fun!" Goku seemed excited. "I am human though, and Ryoma is also a human." Tenma spoke with fear. "I can fight, I'm not scared." Ryoma said easily.


End file.
